


Better Left Unsaid

by SlimeQueen



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Jeongin’s Braces, M/M, Making Out, jisung is a mess, not quite crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen
Summary: Hyunjin's got the thickest lips and Jeongin has a mouth full of braces. Kissing goes exactly as well as one would expect.Viet translationhere





	Better Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> bruh dont even ask me what this is lmao i just??? cant stop thinking about how my first boyfriend had braces and it ended in a disaster

It all starts when Jeongin says, “you know, I’ve never had my first kiss.”  
It’s not that Hyunjin has a fixation on the maknae (really he doesn’t, no matter what Jisung likes to say) but suddenly all he can think about is Jeongin’s mouth.

They only delve into topics like this late at night, sprawled around in their empty living room, sitting in a loose circle and sharing stories over bottles of soda and packs of shrimp chips.

Hyunjin half expects someone else to chime in, “I haven’t either.” But a second passes, and no one does. The anticipation on Jeongin’s face fades into a light blush, and Hyunjin realizes he’s embarrassed.

Chan must notice too, because he says, “dude, it’s not even a big deal, you’re still young. You’re so cute, I’m sure there are plenty of girls who would want to kiss you.”

Jeongin smiles, but it lacks his usual enthusiasm. “Right,” he agrees, and Felix says obnoxiously, “I’d kiss you!”

Hyunjin watches Felix lunge for Jeongin, get an arm around his neck, and attempt to rather violently pull him into the world’s sloppiest cheek kiss, Jeongin wailing melodramatically all the while. He can’t quite place it, but something about the scene bothers him.

-

In fact, the uncomfortable feeling doesn’t dissolve the next day, or the day after that. While Jeongin is fooling around with Seungmin, Hyunjin watches, trying to place what exactly about the scene is wrong.

That is, he watches until Minho bumps his shoulder, a grin already on his face.

“Interesting,” he says, ominous as fuck, and before Hyunjin gets the chance to ask what he means, the older boy is slipping away to Chan’s side.

-

“Dude,” Jisung says, “why do you always look like you’re about to jump Jeongin?”

Hyunjin snaps the textbook in his lap shut, shoots a glare Jisung’s way. “Fuck off,” he says.

“At the very least, try not to look so obvious if you’re not going to do anything about it. He probably thinks you’re going to beat him up or something.”

“Maybe I should,” Hyunjin mutters under his breath, just to throw Jisung off. In fact, Hyunjin wants to hold Jeongin’s hands even though they’re always clammy, or to take him out on dates, even though Jeongin is a picky eater and would probably take ages to order, or to take his face in his hands and just-

“Well stop,” Jisung interrupts his train of thought obnoxiously, “because every time I pass by your room Jeongin looks like he’s about to die of anxiety.”

Hyunjin hums vaguely and picks up his phone, and Jisung shakes his head, amusement written all over his smug little face.

-

Hyunjin is going to die a slow and painful death.

But first, he’s going to suffer for the rest of his short life because Jeongin is sitting on his bed, hands clasped tightly in his lap, the weight of his words hanging in the air between them.

_“Can you just kiss me and get it over with, hyung?”_

Hyunjin realizes his mouth is still open very unattractively, snaps it shut, and says something that sounds like “ _akskkfksksjd_.”

Jeongin looks mildly concerned at his inability to speak, too busy freaking out over the boldness of his request.

He smiles weakly, and Hyunjin knows it’s fake from the way his teeth don’t know. He says, “Just kidd-“

Hyunjin surges forward, hands already coming up to cup Jeongin’s face, and he murmurs, “Stop talking.”

Jeongin stops mid-word, his lips still slightly parted, surprise shining in his eyes.

He has to know. “Why did you ask me? Why not one of the the hyungs? Why not Felix or Seungmin?”

Jeongin licks his lip-it’s so _pink_ , why are his lips so pink?

“Because I trust you.” He mumbles, face flushing, warm under Hyunjin’s palms.

Oh. Of course. Because Jeongin trusts him. Hyunjin is going to die, he really is.

Before he can convince himself that it’s a bad idea, he leans in and carefully slants their lips together.

Jeongin’s lips are chapped, and he makes an embarrassingly breathy noise when Hyunjin uses his thumb to stroke the curve of his cheek, his arms limp at his sides.

When Hyunjin finally pulls away, it’s with swollen lips and the dumbest grin on his face.

Jeongin’s eyes are shut, dark lashes fanned out against his pale face. “Oh,” he sighs, and Hyunjin knows that he has to kiss him again after that sigh, he _has_ to.

Hyunjin kisses him again, and again, until Jeongin practically melts into him, until Jeongin’s lips part of their own accord and suddenly they’re kissing with _tongue_ , and Hyunjin really can’t think anymore, can’t do anything except lick into Jeongin’s mouth and slide his hands up to wind into Jeongin’s hair.

Hyunjin kisses him deeper, messier, and Jeongin whines, clings onto the front of his shirt, pulling him closer.

Jeongin’s still inexperienced, his teeth grazing Hyunjin’s full lower lip now and then, and before Hyunjin can pull away to tell him to be careful, it happens.

A sting of pain, and then, the taste of metal in their mouths.

Jeongin flinches back, and Hyunjin instinctively licks his swollen lips. The salty taste of blood fills his mouth.

“Shit,” he says, feeling completely ridiculous, “your braces.”

Jeongin cries “oh my _god_ ,” embarrassment coloring his face red, and he claps a palm over his mouth.

Hyunjin’s already grinning, though, sucking his lip into his mouth. He says, “I can’t believe this is happening.”

He can’t stifle the laugh bubbling up his throat, and Jeongin says frantically, “hyung I’m so sorry, oh my god, are you okay?” All the while, Hyunjin giggles uncontrollably, and Jeongin sits in front of him, mortified.

Finally, when warm blood drips in a slow line down his lip and to his chin, he gets up and peeks in the mirror in their room.

The cut looks nasty, jagged and bleeding, but Hyunjin’s pretty sure it’s shallow. It’s not the worst he’s had, but he’s sure the makeup noonas are going to give him hell over it.

Jeongin is still panicking, his wide eyes full of- holy shit those are _tears_ , and Hyunjin automatically feels awful for laughing.

“Jeongin,” he says, “Jeonginnie, it’s _fine_.”

“B-but that was my first kiss and I, I messed it up,” Jeongin says softly, his breath hitching over the words, and Hyunjin immediately knows that he’s going to have his hands full of crying maknae unless he says something fast to defuse the situation.

“The first time Changbin hyung kissed someone, he cried afterwards because he thought it was gross.” Hyunjin reveals. Changbin will probably murder him later, but Jeongin looks up and asks in a soft voice, “really?” and it’s worth it.

“Yeah, really,” Hyunjin says, “And Seungmin used tongue way too fast and scared the girl away. Seriously, no one’s first time is that great.”

Jeongin sniffles, brushing his eyes with the back of his hand. He hesitates, then asks, “Can we kiss again, then?”

Hyunjin licks up another drop of blood. “Only if you’re careful until you get your braces off.” His face is his moneymaker, after all.

Jeongin nods eagerly, sitting up on his knees.

“Not _now_ ,” Hyunjin laughs, “let me at least ice my lip first.”

Jeongin nods again, this time obedient and serious, and Hyunjin ruffles his hair as he passes by.

Only when he’s out of his and Jeongin’s room does he realize that he just kissed Jeongin. Like… Kissed Jeongin™. His whole first kiss, and it belongs to Hyunjin. His heart does something strange, jerking in his chest in a frenzied way.

He walks to the fridge like he’s in a dream, mechanically grabs a pack of frozen dumplings and presses it to his lip.

“Oh my god,” Jisung says, because apparently he likes to lurk about the kitchen in the middle of the night in the dark, “Tell me that isn’t what I think it is.”

“What do you think it is?” Hyunjin asks, neatly stepping around Jisung when he tries to reach for the makeshift ice pack and get a closer look.

“It kind of looks like Jeongin decided to fight back against your tyranny and decked you,” Jisung says honestly.

Hyunjin looks at him. “Sure.” He says, and Jisung squints.

“Wait a minute. Your lips smell like…” Jisung leans in close, before Hyunjin can dodge, and he exclaims, “you smell like Jeongin’s peach lip balm!”

First of all, how the fuck does Jisung know what kind of lip balm Jeongin wears. Second of all, why the fuck is he sniffing Hyunjin’s lips.

Hyunjin pushes him away, presses the dumplings back against his mouth.

The damage has already been done though, a shit eating grin on Jisung’s mouth. “You _kissed_ him and his braces _cut_ you!” He exclaims so loudly that Hyunjin’s surprised Chan doesn’t burst forth from his room with a baseball bat looking for robbers.

“Shut the fuck up!” Hyunjin hisses back, lunging at him. Jisung knocks his arms away and says again, “He _cut_ you! With his braces! Oh my god, Jinnie!”

Hyunjin really isn’t going to live long with people like Jisung around.

He stalks past the other boy and returns to his room, where Jeongin’s curled up in his own bed, already asleep.

Hyunjin turns the lights off like he does every night, leaves the dumplings on his bedside table (Minho’s going to yell at him later for letting them defrost, but he doesn’t want to risk another encounter with their Dorm Cryptid, Han Jisung) and tries to go to sleep, ignoring the throbbing in his lip and the strange fluttering in his stomach.

-

Woojin takes one look at him, burst out laughing, and pats Hyunjin on the back. “Better luck next time.” He says.

A feeling of dread creeps up on him.

Minho is wearing a grin scarily identical to Jisung’s from the previous night. “ _Very_ interesting,” he says, and Hyunjin snaps, “ _what?_ ”

Then he turns and Jisung is standing there, sheepish from his red ears to the way he can’t meet Hyunjin’s eyes.

“You _didn’t_.” Hyunjin says, but Jisung still isn’t looking at him.

“Hyunjin-ah, Jisung hyung told me that you and Jeongin got so into making out that your lip got busted.” Felix says as he comes into the room. “Oh shit,” he says as he spots the scabbed over cut.

Hyunjin wants the floor to swallow him whole. He wants to fade into the wall, to turn into dust.

“It’s okay,” Chan calls from the stove, “The first time Jisung kissed someone, h-“

Jisung screams fucking murder, leaps across the kitchen to slap a hand across Chan’s mouth. He glares at Chan until he raises his hands in surrender.

Jeongin comes into the room then, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and everyone begins cooing at him, fawning over how much he’s growing up.

Hyunjin is still looking at Jisung, who narrows his eyes at him.

Some things are better left unsaid.

-

“Wait,” Jeongin says, curled up with his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder, “so what happened the first time Ji-hyung kissed someone?”

Hyunjin’s ears burn from the memory. “It was me,” he admits.

Jeongin’s eyebrows furrow, but Hyunjin quickly appeases, “it was by accident. He didn’t even know what he was doing.”

At Jeongin’s questioning expression, he finally admits, “we stole alcohol from his parents, got wasted, and he-“ Hyunjin shudders from the memory.

“He _what_ , hyung?” Jeongin urges.

Hyunjin snaps his mouth shut, shakes his head silently. It had taken him days to wash the taste out of his mouth.

Some things, after all, are better left unsaid.


End file.
